Save us
by greyspotterfiction
Summary: Time-Travel-Fic. Hermione is sent back in time to change everything. Don't know if this story goes anywhere, because there are a lot of time-travel-fics out there...wanted to show a cheekier side of Hermione...Hermione/Remus - don't like dont read! ON HIATUS
1. Loss

**I do not own anything! Time-travel-fic; Marauders time**

**Hermione/Remus pairing (I know there is a huge age gap, but it's only a story, so don't freak out :D)**

**I know there are a lot of time-travel-fic's, but I love to read them, so I thought I would try to write one BUT it could be a complete flop ^^ so please, just tell me if I could change something or if it goes in the complete wrong direction ...**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The war was over. Voldemord is dead! Hermione sat on the cold floor in the Great Hall, tears streaming down her face. She was relieved that it was finally over, but she couldn't be happy. She had lost so many people – too many. She lost friends, teacher, her lover.

Remus – nobody knew about their relationship, because they both knew, that probably nobody would understand. He was 20 years older than her, her former teacher, a werewolf, but she didn't care. Their attraction for each other began in 5th year, as she stayed the summer at the headquarters. They spent a lot of time together in the library and one night, after everyone went to bed and they were alone he kissed her. Hermione was surprised, but not in a negative way, she really liked him a lot and had developed a crush for him in the last few weeks, but didn't know that he would think about her in that way. He apologized and said that it never happens again and left the library. After that he avoided her where he could, but she wouldn't give up that easily. One night, she couldn't sleep, so she went down to the kitchens to drink something. She stopped, as she heard two people speaking to each other. She remembered it like it was yesterday.

_"__I don't know what to do, Padfoot. She is so young. Nothing can ever happen!" __**"She is your mate, Moony. You can't just ignore it. She is almost 17, she is an adult. You can't control your feelings and your inner wolf!" **__"I won't act on it. I can't give her anything, she is better off with someone her age!" "__**Oh Moony, for someone who is as smart as you, you can be daft sometimes. Do you really think, Hermione cares if you have money? Don't be an idiot."**__ "I love her too much to destroy her life. End of discussion!"_

Hermione went quietly to bed. She thought about what she heard and decided that she wouldn't give up that easily, even if it would take time. But she had to go back to Hogwards, so the next few months, she couldn't do anything. And then the battle at the Ministry came and Sirius died and she was hit by that curse. As soon as she left St. Mungos, she went to his home. He opened the door and looked terrible. She threw herself into his arms and kissed him, like there was no tomorrow. They decided that they would try to be in a relationship, but to keep it a secret.

And now he was dead. Greyback that bastard. If Kingsley didn't already kill him, she would. She hated him and hoped he would rot in hell.

Her thoughts were disturbed by Harry and Ron who sat next to her.

"Are you okay?", they asked her.

"I'll live. And you guys?" "Same"

"McGonagall wanted to see you in the Headmaster's office, Mione!"

"Did she say why?"

They shook their heads and so she stood up and went to see Professor McGonagall."


	2. ME? WHY ME?

**Chapter 2**

She knocked on the door of the headmaster's office. She heard the faint "Come in" from Professor McGonagall and entered.

"Ah, Miss Granger. Sit down, sit down!". Hermione sat in front of her former Transfigurations Professor and waited until she started to speak.

"The war is over, but we just lost too many innocent people. I spoke to Professor Dumbledore" at this, Hermione looked at the portrait of her old Headmaster and saw that he was watching them "and we agreed, that this cannot be accepted."

**_Nobody can accept it, but as if we could do something…_**

Hermione looked confused "But Professor, we can't do anything now. They are dead. We cannot bring them back!"

"Now, Ms. Granger. We can't bring them back, but we, Professor Dumbledore and I, think, that you can save them and can prevent the war from ever happening."

**_I think, she lost it! ME? WY ME? And if she means what I think she means….She can't possibly mean THAT_**

"Do you mean time-travel? But Professor, you said it yourself, we can't just mess with time, it could be dangerous!"

"Miss Granger", Dumbledore said suddenly. "We think you can do this, but you could never come back. You would stay in the past. You don't have to say yes, but think about it!"

**_"_****_You don't have to say yes.." Yeah, sure, sounds like it…but when I think about it…I could save people…Fred, Harry's mum & dad, Sirius, Remus…REMUS…and others… _**

"Okay I'll do it!"

McGonagall and Dumbledore looked relieved.

"Thank you so much, Miss Granger. You are our only hope!"

**_I bet…._**

"So what happens now?"

"We'll send you to the time of the Marauders. You will search for me and tell me why you are here and give me a letter, you will have with you. You will be teaching DADA and will be an active part in the Order and help them with your knowledge.", Dumbledore said and McGonagall gave her a letter.

**_Oh Merlin, I'll have to teach Remus. I can do this…_**

"Okay…understood! I'm ready."

She stood up and McGonagall came to her and embraced her in a tight hug.

**_Well, that is new_**

"Good luck, Hermione. Be careful! Five turns will do" McGonagall handed her a time-turner.

"I'll try, Professor!"

"Good luck, Miss Granger", Dumbledore said.

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore."

She took the time-turner and gave him five turns. She looked around the room one last time before everything began spinning.


	3. 1979

**Chapter 3**

"Ouch, that hurt!" Hermione exclaimed.

**_That happens when you land on your butt, Hermione. Really graceful!_**

"And who are you?" a voice asked.

Only now she realized that she was sitting on the floor in the office of Professor Dumbledore.

She stood up and said "Hello Professor Dumbledore. My name is Hermione Granger and I have a letter for you, who can explain everything." She found the letter in her bag and handed it to him.

Dumbledore read the letter and looked at her with his usual twinkle in his eyes.

"Very well, Miss Granger. Welcome to 1979! I am glad, that you are such a brave young woman that you came here to try to change the events. I would like to know more about the future, but you must be tired, so we will discuss everything tomorrow. The students will arrive tomorrow evening and I am glad, that we now have a new DADA teacher. Your quarters are behind the portrait of the chess player on the 4th floor, the password is Jelly. I wish you a good night and I will see you tomorrow at breakfast!"

**_He believes me just like that? Well, less talking for me._**

"Thank you, professor. I'll see you tomorrow!"

Hermione walked out of the door and made her way to the 4th floor. She stopped in front of the chess player and said "Jelly". The portrait swung open and she walked into her quarters. It was like the common room. There were 4 doors. The first led to her bathroom, the second to a kitchen, the third to her bedroom and the last one to her office who led to her DADA classroom. She walked directly into her bedroom, changed and went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning she went down to the great hall for breakfast. All the teachers were there and Dumbledore introduced her to everybody. She got a lot of curious and a few skeptical glances.

**_Yeah, I am young. No need to look like I couldn't count to three…hmpf_**

She talked to a younger McGonagall and Sprout and really liked them. After breakfast she followed Professor Dumbledore to his office to discuss everything with him.

"So Miss Granger, tell me everything."

"Please, Professor. Call me Hermione."

"Very well, Hermione. You can call me Albus or Dumbledore"

Hermione smiled and told him everything. About the Hocruxes, the Prophecy, James, Lily, Peter, Sirius, Remus. How it was in the future and how many innocent people lost their life.

Dumbledore was shocked. He never thought it would turn out the way it did. He was sad, that so many children had to fight for their lives.

_Say something…._

"Hermione, I can't thank you enough. You are a very brave young woman and I will try my best to help you, stop him. And welcome to the Order!"

"Thank you, Dumbledore!"

"Are you ready for the students?"

**_I AM FRAKING OUT_**

"I hope so…"

"You'll do great! I'll see you at the feast!"

**_Ha yeah, can't wait…_**


	4. She is hot!

**Chapter 4**

"Padfoot! Prongs! Wormtail!" Remus exclaimed.

"Ready for our last year?" one of them asked.

"Yeah, I think so."

They walked into the Great Hall and sat down.

"Who is the girl on the teacher's table?" Remus asked. He didn't know, what it was, but she fascinated him.

"I have no idea. But she is hot!" Sirius said and Remus grimaced and growled.

"Uh Padfoot, do you think what I think?"

"Why why Prongs, do you think, that our Moony has a little crush?"

Remus went red and mumbled "Shut up, okay?"

They just laughed.

Dumbledore started the feast and everyone began to eat. As they were finished, Dumbledore began to talk again.

"Before you go to your rooms, I want to remind you of a few things. The Forbidden Forest is, as the name kindly hinds it, forbidden. No magic in the corridors. Also, after 9 o' clock in the evening, you have to be in your common rooms. So and now, before you go, I would like to introduce our new DADA Professor, Miss Hermione Granger!" The young woman stood up, nodded and sat down again.

"But she is so young, she can't be teaching us DADA!" James and Sirius whispered together.

"Maybe she is older than she looks!" Peter said meekly.

Remus just looked up at the teacher's table and looked forward to their first DADA lesson.

* * *

Hermione was distracted. She was secretly watching Remus since she spotted him.

**_Oh Remus, I miss you so much_**

"….So and now, before you go, I would like to introduce our new DADA Professor, Miss Hermione Granger!"

Hermione stood up, nodded and sat down.

**_That was close, almost didn't catch that._**

She heard friendly applause and a lot of whispering.

_**OH COME ON! I know I am young …**_

As her eyes focused on Remus again. She noticed, that he was watching her. She had to stop herself from blushing and began quickly a conversation with Hagrid.

**_The DADA lessons with the 7_****_th_********_years will definitely be very interesting_**


	5. You are a badass, Hermione!

**Chapter 5**

"I hope Professor Granger isn't as stupid as the previous DADA Professor's. I mean she is hot, but she doesn't seem like she could handle us AND she is so young!" Sirius said.

"Oh shut up, Black. Women can handle more than a bunch of idiots!" Lily said.

James kissed her and said "Yeah Lily, let's go to class and we will find out how she will cope."

Remus was excited. He couldn't wait to see her. He knew it was stupid to have a crush on your Professor who you didn't even talk with yet, but there was just that strange pull to her, he couldn't explain.

"Moony, what do you think? Can the new Professor handle us?" Sirius asked him.

"Of course she can!" he half shouted.

His friends looked at him strangely. Remus blushed.

"Oh, how could we forget, Padfoot. Remus has a crush on Professor Granger!" James almost sang, grinning.

"AHH, how could we Prongs! Maybe you can asked for private lessons, Moony?!"

Remus growled and blushed again.

"Boys, leave him alone! Come on, we can sit in the front!" Lily said.

* * *

**_You can do this Hermione! Just be yourself._**

Hermione took one last calming breath and entered her class room, where the 7th years Slytherin and Gryffindors waited. She walked to her desk, lent on it and faced the class.

"Welcome to your 7th year of DADA. I am your new Professor, Miss Granger. I know you had your fair share on DADA Professor's and didn't learn everything you should have, so I hope I can make up for it and help you prepare on what is going to come. So now, I think we start with a little question round, if anyone wants to ask me something. And please tell me your name before you ask! Fire away!"

**_Show time_**

"My name is Alice Smith. How old are you?"

**_Wow, Neville's mum!_**

"I am 18, but soon turn 19, Miss Smith."

"How can you teach us anything, when you are the same age as we?" a Slytherin asked, who looked a lot like Blaise Zabini.

**_Git! He is definitely a Zabini_**

"Name?"

"Dorian Zabini"

**_I knew it!_**

Hermione smirked.

"Well, Mr. Zabini. As you had your fair share on DADA Professors, I had my fair share on fights. I know how to defend myself and NO, I will not say, why that is! Understood?"

Zabini grimaced and you could see he was angry.

"What are you doing on the first Hogsmeade weekend, Love?" Sirius asked as his friends groaned.

Hermione, who avoided to look at them since she came into the class room, now looked at them.

**_Breathe, Hermione! Don't be such a baby. You are a badass, okay?_**

Hermione smirked "Ahh, and you must be Sirius Black!"

Sirius looked confused for a second before he grinned and asked "You know me?"

Hermione laughed. "No, I don't know you, but a 17 year old boy, with his nose stuck in others business? It can only be Sirius Black. You know, I don't know, what I am doing at the Hogsmeade weekend, but I know what YOU are doing. You will be serving detention with Mr. Filch. And if you EVER call me Love again, that is what you will do on EVERY Hogsmeade weekend from now on!"

Sirius looked kind of shocked and his friends laughed with the rest of the class.

**_Okay, maybe it was a bit mean, but I am not his Love ….he can deal with it … in a minute he will be his old self again…_**

"So, any more questions?"

**_Really? Nobody?_**

"Okay, then I think we can end this lesson. As homework" everybody groaned "I would like a little Essay from each of you about what you expect from this year and what you all would like to do after you'll graduate. Class dismissed!"

Everybody took their things and walked out of class.

**_YAY, I made it through class!_**

* * *

"Moony, your little crush is bloody barmy." Sirius exclaimed.

"First of all, she isn't my little crush. Second of all, you are just angry, because she embarrassed you in front of the whole class!"

James laughed. "Yeah, Padfoot. No girl has ever rejected you. Never saw that coming!"

Sirius grimaced.

"I think she is great!" Lily said.

"Yeah, I think so too!" Remus thought.


End file.
